Back To Robin Hood
by Jenna21
Summary: This is my story about a girl who goes back in time to the Robin Hood But she finds herself wanting to stay and falling in love w/ Will Scarlet. Then she is required to help fight against the evil Sheriff of Nottingham. R&R! Not sure if I should cont....
1. On A Trip...?

"Coming!!" Alexia Burton shouted to her friends. They had all decided together to spend Spring Break camping in the mountains, doing some shooting practice with Alexia's guns, bows and arrows, and maybe even some knife throwing. 

Alexia ran out the front door, dragging her bag behind her. Stephanie stopped in front of her. Alexia almost ran into her. 

"Oh, Alexia. Please don't forget the camera…" Stephanie explained. 

"Right…let me go grab it real fast. Don't leave without me!" Alexia ran back inside. She remembered the camera was sitting by the TV. She ran into the room, almost tripping up the stairs as she did. It sat to the rear of some messy looking wires. She sighed and reached for it. Her fingers brushed it but Alexia couldn't quite reach it. She kneeled down best she could behind the TV and reached once more. 

The car outside honked. Alexia, very surprised, slipped and fell face down into the carpet. Her hand fell right along with her and pulled many of the wires right out of the wall. She heard a humming noise before everything went dark.


	2. He exists!!

Alexia opened her eyes. Most everything was blurry but she could make out a face. A face? As things started to clear it looked like no one she knew. Maybe she was at a hospital. No…too many things wrong with that. The ceiling was brownish…like branches. Branches? Alexia knew something was up. The bed was very hard, lumpy, and basically uncomfortable. 

The woman smiled. She was missing three teeth. Alexia frowned. She tried to speak but the lady shook her head. 

"Don't speak now. Rest…you need your rest," the woman said. And Alexia would have too…if the woman didn't have an English accent. Then again, she thought, its not all that odd for English people to be in the United States.

It was just this bed. Alexia sat up. The lady frowned and said, "Lay down, m'lady. You need your rest. You had quite a fall."

"A fall? What fall? Where am I? What happened? And who are you?"

The woman sighed. "I guess there's no gettin' you to sleep. And I should be askin' you the same questions." She looked her suspiciously. "We'll kill ya if we find out your from the sheriff."

"Who the heck is the sheriff? Who is we? I don't even know where I am!" Alexia's voice rose to the point that the woman leaned back, looking a bit surprised. 

"Well, if you must know…I'm Sarah and you're in Sherwood Forest."

Alexia's eyes went wide. The only reason she collected the weapons she did was because she was in love with the time period when Robin Hood had supposedly lived…and he lived in Sherwood Forest. And if it were a real place, Alexia would know. But it wasn't…was it?

"Did you say Sherwood?"

The woman nodded, looking very suspicious again. "That's right…"

"And you're…Sarah?" Alexia also knew the whole story of Sarah and how she helped Robin Hood escape the Sheriff of Nottingham. 

"That's what I said."

A man with shabby clothes walked in. "How is she, Sarah? Oh, she's awake." 

Alexia also noted his accent. 

The man continued speaking, directing his voice to Alexia. "I hope none of my men tried to kill you. They have a tendency to do that sometimes..."

"No…I don't think so. I was messing with the wires of my TV and I ended up here."

The man and Sarah exchanged looks. "A TV?" He struggled with the word. 

"Yah—" She stopped in mid sentence. Was it possible? It would explain the weird clothes and the weird bed and the weird straw house… 

"Is it the year 1145?" Alexia blurted.

"Yes it is…" The man looked back at Sarah. "I think she hit her head harder than we thought."

Alexia shook her head and shoved past the man into the daylight. She squinted and looked around. The passing men and women looked up at her strangely but she scarcely took notice of them. She payed attention to the empty forest with a few badly built straw houses and the old clothes on people and the old axes and arrows they carried. 

So it was true. Alexia had traveled into the time of Robin Hood. But why was it exactly like the film? A thought struck her head. Alexia's sister and Stephanie had been watching it before they had gotten ready to leave for the trip. They must have left it playing and when she got all tangled up in the wires…

Alexia shook her head. She had to be dreaming. This wasn't possible. But she was here. And this was real. She really felt her head spinning in confusion. 

Alexia felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see the man. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine."

"Because I was wondering if you have a home to go back to or if the sheriff burned it to ashes."

She nodded her head in understanding. The sheriff of Nottingham. He took over the throne in King Richard's place when he left for the crusades. He started oppressing the people and the farmers had taken refuge with these people of the wood. Robin Hood showed up and helped them turn small shelters into a growing community. 

"I don't think so…" Alexia thought about her situation quickly. She couldn't get back home…at least for a while. She had to have time to gather what happened exactly and why she came here, to a place that was never supposed to exist. But in the mean time, she had to have a place to stay. She cringed inwardly of how she was taking advantage of these nice people but it was true. "I mean, I think my home is gone."

"Did you have any family?" he asked.

"Uhm…no. I was traveling alone and was taken in with a group of farmers farther away from here and the sheriff's men came and made a big mess of everything."

The man frowned. "That means he is expanding his search."

Alexia knew what the sheriff was searching for – Robin of Locksley. She knew that Robin was here and that he would be worried about keeping the location a secret. 

"What exactly is he looking for?" Alexia didn't want to seem like she knew everything. 

"Me," the man answered simply. 


	3. New Inventions

Alexia stood in awe for a moment. But only for a moment. Of course this man was Robin Hood. He looked familiar. 

"So your Robin of Locksley then. Pleasure to meet you." She stretched out her hand to shake his. 

Only when stared at her hand with confusion did she realize her mistake. The handshake was an American custom. She put her hand down and explained. 

"Where I am from, that is how we greet people."

Robin laughed. "I am used to other customs. I have a friend from a distant land."

Alexia almost blurted out the name. She quickly turned around and asked, "So, you're gonna let me stay here?"

"Your language is strange. It will take a while to get used to."

Alexia blushed. "Sorry…"

He chuckled. "It's alright. And you can stay here."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry? I think we have some food from one of the sheriff's carriages." 

"I…I would like to get a look around." Alexia said. She knew how little food there was and she hated to eat it when she knew the people here were hungrier. 

Robin laughed. "Alright. Follow me." 

He climbed down a crude ladder and she followed. He showed her around the small development. 

A shot suddenly rang out, startling Robin more than Alexia. He ducked down, pulling out his sword. He started running to the source of the noise. It took a moment for her to realize that guns weren't invented for several more hundred years. She ran behind Robin. 

Alexia came to an abrupt stop. Her bag lay open on the ground. The gun she had packed in it was on the ground, along with her bow and arrow, hunting knife, some of her clothes, camera, and snacks. Some very scared and surprised looking men stood around it…from a distance. 

"What happened?" Robin questioned.

Alexia picked up the gun. A murmur rippled through the gathering crowd. 

"Don't touch that! It's bewitched!" a man shouted. "She is a witch." 

"It's…not bewitched…" Alexia started. But Robin didn't let her finish. 

"What is that? What was that noise?"

Alexia hoped this all was a dream, as it were real, she just screwed up history. "Uh…..it's called a gun…it's a powerful weapon. Not witch craft." She started packing the stuff up. 

The men looked at her curiously. One guy spoke up.

"Is she the one? The one John, Wolf, and Bull found on the road?"

Alexia looked at him. He looked very familiar but she couldn't quite remember. She knew that she was dreaming. She would have recognized all of the people from Robin Hood. Or she wasn't dreaming and those wires messed up her head.

"Yes…" Robin answered, since no one else would. 

"Does anyone here know who she is?"

There was silence. 

"Then how do we know she isn't just one of the sheriff's spies? She could be gone by tomorrow and the sheriff could be in here in an hour."

"Will…" Robin said. 

Will! Of course, Will Scarlet! Robin's bir – no…she had to be dreaming. All of these people couldn't exist…

Robin continued. "You don't know who she is either. How would the sheriff know where to send his 'spy'? He doesn't know where we are."

"Yes, but she could have been traveling through Sherwood, looking for us. In case you don't remember, Locksley, that is the exact area you keep raiding."

"That's irrelevant, Scarlet!"

"Is it?"

"Drop it, Scarlet!" an icy voice answered. John Little. Best man of the woods, as she recalled. John led the men until Robin of Locksley came along to lead the men of the wood. But John didn't take it personally. 

There was a moment of silence. Alexia tried to think of something to say that would prove she was not the Sheriff of Nottingham's spy but without revealing that was from the future. Not that they would believe her. They would call her a liar or a witch. Either was not a good thing in these times. 

"I see I have gotten your attention. Just keep that in mind when Nottingham comes storming in here." 

At that, Will walked away. Alexia shook her head. Everyone was now looking at her for an explanation. Robin came over to her and took her arm. As he dragged her away, she picked up her bag. 

Robin got away from the crowd of people and turned.

"I need to know now..." he said seriously. "whether or not you are Nottingham's little spy or not. Just tell the truth and I won't have to kill you...for the people's sake."

Alexia sighed. "I am not. I honestly don't really remember how I stumbled onto that road. I just remember...all those people who didn't have homes and..."

"And then what?"

"I don't remember. I must have collapsed."

"Alright...I don't know why, but I believe you. Just ignore Will Scarlet. As a good friend informed me, he's full of piss and wind."

Alexia chuckled. 


	4. Will

Over the next few days, Alexia helped around the woods. She gathered firewood when it was needed, hunted for food when the occasion rose, or helped the women cook (which was a very different experience). Robin showed her how to use her bow and arrow more efficiently. In return, she showed him that the gun was not magic and took it apart for him, explaining the mechanism to it. 

"This is amazing..." Robin said breathlessly. 

"Just simple physics." Alexia replied. He gave her a blank look. "Never mind..." she mumbled. 

"Robin..." someone said behind them. Alexia turned to see who it was. 

Robin turned also. "Will...what do you need?"

"Bull needs you to help him with the ropes."

"Alright." Robin stood and walked into the wood.

Will sat down. "So...what's your name anyway?" he asked, making it a point to poke the ground with a stick.

"Alexia Burton..."

He looked up at her. "That's...an odd name. Where are you from?"

Alexia had been dreading the question, knowing she would run into it sometime or another. She tried her best. "Far away from here. Past where the crusades are."

Will glared at her but the it only lasted a moment. 

"What about you?" Alexia decided to try at a conversation. 

Will looked away. "Been here most my life..." he muttered. Alexia could tell he didn't really want to talk about it. "I gotta go help Bull. See ya around..."

At that Will walked away. 

~

Robin pulled the string back, aiming carefully. He shot, hitting the target perfectly. Alexia sighed hopelessly. 

"I know what you're thinking. It's not impossible. You have to practice."

"I...I...I..." Alexia was at a loss for words. It was going to be so difficult to be as a good as that. 

"Now you try."

"Alright...now you get to watch me make fool of myself."

"Just do what I did."

Alexia sighed once more and stepped up. She aimed carefully and shot her arrow. She hit the target from her own targeting practices but was way off from Robin's. 

"Urg..."

Robin glanced at her then turned back to the target. "You need to practice your aim. And your form. See, you—"

He was interrupted by a shout. They both went running to the source of the noise. Men and women wearing ripped and torn clothes made their way up the road. Edges of their hair and clothes were singed. 

She heard Robin mutter, "Not again..."

Alexia knew what happened as soon as she saw a red haired lady. Franny Little was John Little's wife. They embraced, as it was the first time they had seen each other in months. 

Alexia saw Will walk over to a man beside someone shouting something about his children. Will pointed at Robin. Alexia stepped away from him, to where no one would really notice her. Will started walking toward Robin. He pulled out a dagger. 

"I hear that the sheriff now values your neck at five hundred gold pieces." Will said, pointing at Robin but directing his voice to everyone. "I say we turn him in."

There was a murmur of agreement in the crowd. Alexia's stomach churned. She knew now that she was here that the chain of events could change. 

Robin smiled and nodded. 

"Will, do you think that the sheriff will give everything back once you turn me in?"

"He'll give us the reward and our pardons."

"Wrong. He will stretch your necks, one by one."

Will glared. Robin turned and started walking away. Will lifted the dagger, aiming straight at his head. Wolf, John Little's son, shouted a warning. With lightening speed, Robin turned and shot an arrow right through Will's hand. There was a gasp from the crowd and they all dropped their weapons. Will gave Robin an evil look and ran into the woods. 

Alexia gasped. But...why was she surprised when this happened? I did happen in the movie...or what she had thought was the movie for most of her life. Robin started some speech but she didn't stick around to listen. She silently followed Will into a small hut similar to the one she woke up in. 

He sat down, face contorted with pain. 

"Go away," he murmured. He tugged the arrow but only accomplished in causing more pain. 

"You're never gonna get that thing out like that..." Alexia sat down across from him, taking his injured hand into hers. 

"And what do you propose?"

"Break off one end. It will hurt to pull it out though..."

Will nodded for her to proceed. He didn't like the idea of having to pull it out himself. Alexia grabbed on end and attempted to break it. It was a strong arrow and she struggled. Will winced every time she moved his hand in a different direction. 

"Sorry..."

"No problem..." he grumbled through clenched teeth. 

The arrow finally gave. It snapped and she tossed it aside.

"Now for the painful part. Hold still, k?"

Alexia took it at the unbroken end and pulled slowly. He recoiled in pain. 

"Hey!"

"I told you it would hurt...I am sorry...but it's the only way to get it out."

Will reluctantly agreed. She took his hand and once more tried again to pull it out. It was a slow and slightly painful process but it at last, the arrow lie on the ground. 

"He only thinks of himself and his riches..." Will complained about Robin. "Greedy and selfish..."

"Will, he isn't really doing this for himself..."

"How would you know?"

"...Well...I don't. But think about it. Why get all this stuff using you guys...I mean, men and then just keep it all for himself?"

"Because he is greedy and full of his own greedy thoughts."

"No..." Alexia sighed. How could she word this and not give anything away? "Look, think of it this way. You know an ant follows the trail of the other ants. But sometimes it can get off course. When it does, it has to find its own way back carrying all this food. Without the help of its fellow ants and when it does get there, the other ants don't welcome it home from its long journey or have a celebration. See what I am getting at?"

A blank look sat on Will's face. "Not really..."

She felt a little frustrated.

"Wait..." he answered. "Are you comparing him to the lost ant?" He laughed. "I see now. I thought you just thought up an ant story to tell me and was really have to think about what it meant."

Alexia chuckled. "Sorry...I meant to make that more clear but its hard to explain. But you understand?"  


"I think so. Still...he's not very nice to me anyway, so what difference does it make?"

Alexia shook her head and leaned forward, putting her face on her hands and her elbows on her knees. It was too hard to explain in good terms and she said so. Will gave her another one of his suspicious looks but it quickly faded away into a smile. 

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"You have this really concentrated look on your face...almost like your trying so hard to think of what you have to say."

Little did he know...

"Yeah...hehe." 

Will suddenly leaned in closer. "Where are you from?"

She gulped.


	5. Update

Sorry guys I know I havent updated in a really long time. x_x Junior year of high school, along with Ragnarok Online, and websites have taken up a lot of my time. Plus, my old compy crashed a while back and I wasnt able to transfer files onto a disk or anything. Sooo Im having to re-type out the story from what I printed out. I'll hopefully update soon, so dont lose all hope, but not anything too recent. ^^;;;;;; Sorry everyone! Thanks for your words of encouragement! 


End file.
